Our Story
by Nahoko Morinozuka
Summary: Membuatmu bingung? Ya, itu benar. Tapi ia juga bisa melindungimu. Part 2. Title has changed.
1. Feel So Far

**Love is ?**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Love is ? © Hitsugaya Virra**

**Shiro-chan is mine..**

–**dihajar toushirou FC & Tite Kubo-sensei-**

**Summary: Ya, cinta itu susah dimengerti. Aku dibuat pusing karenanya.. My 2****nd**** bleach fanfic, mind to review?**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Read, and you will know :3 –ditimpukin readers-**

* * *

SRAAAAAK

"Hoy, Rukia!" Ichigo membuka pitu lemarinya dan ia melihat Rukia sedang mengepak bajunya.

"Ah, ada apa Ichigo?"

"Mau pergi ke mana kau, Rukia?"

"Oh, ini. Mulai hari ini aku akan pindah ke rumah Urahara."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membantu mereka untuk mengurus anaknya. Kau tahu kan Yoruichi-san baru mempunyai anak?"

"Oh ya aku tahu. Siapa namanya, Hajita?"

"Bukan, tapi Hajime. Bodoh."

"Ya, Hajime. APA BODOH KATAMU??"

"Ya, Bodoh."

'Perempuan ini…. Kuharap kau segera menghilang dari hadapanku!' Ichigo mengutuk dalam hatinya.

"Lalu Nona Keras Kepala, kau tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku tahu kau akan merasa sangaaaat kesepian karena tidak ada aku kan? Kau pasti akan mengigau dan menyebutkan namaku karena kau rindu padaku, Tuan Strawbery." Rukia memancing emosi Ichigo agar perpisahannya ini tidak menjadi suatu kesedihan. Dan, sukses! Ichigo terpancing.

"AAPAA?? Tidak! Aku tidak kesepian di sini, masih ada Kon, Karin, Yuzu & Orang Tua berisik satu itu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengigau, apalagi sambil menyebut namamu, cih! Pergilah kau, Nona Tidak Tahu Terima Kasih!

"Ya, aku pergi dulu, Tuan Strawberry Yang Keras Kepala."

"Apa? Yang keras kepala itu kan ka-," Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia sudah menghilang.

'Cih, siapa juga yang akan merindukannya? Huh!' Batin Ichigo.

**Urahara Shop.**

"Konnichiwa. Yoruichi-san, apa kau ada di rumah?" Panggil Rukia dari luar.

"Oh, Rukia. Selamat Datang! Rupanya kau benar-benar mau tinggal di sini dan membantu kami ya? Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dari Shinigami Oranye itu." Jawab Yoruichi.

-blush- "A-apa? Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Ayo silahkan masuk. Kamarmu di sebelah kamar Jinta & Ururu ya."

"Baiklah, arigatou Yoruichi-san."

"Ganbatte."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan akan tinggal disini dan menghadapi Jinta yang yah kau tahu lah."

"Ahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hajime?"

"Dia sedang jalan-jalan..dengan Kisuke." -blush-

"Ternyata dia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik juga ya.." Gumam Rukia.

**Rukia's Room.**

"Aah, tenang sekali. Tidak ada omelan Tuan Strawberry dan teriakan berisik Kon."

Ia masih ingat kenangan-kenangannya di rumah Ichigo. Ya, selalu penuh dengan keberisikan setiap hari. Entah itu dari ayah Ichigo ataupun Kon. Mungkin suasana ini terlalu sepi untuknya..

**Kurosaki's House, Ichigo's Room.**

"RU-," Sebelum Ichigo selesai ia teringat sesuatu..

"Ah iya, Rukia kan sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Bodohnya kau Ichigo, bisa-bisanya kau merindukannya. Apa mungkin..nanti kau akan memimpikannya dan mengigau memanggil namanya. TIDAK! Tidak akan pernah!" Ichigo marah-marah pada dirinya sendiri..

"HUAAA~! ICHIGOOOO~~!!" Kon mendarat tepat di wajah Ichigo dengan sukses.

"Mengapa Rukia nee-san pergi, Ichigo?? MENGAPAA? HUAAAA~!!" Kon terus menangis dan merengek, membuat Ichigo terganggu.

"Berisik kau, Kon! Tanya saja pada Rukia sendiri!"

"Ah pasti kau penyebabnya Ichigo! Pasti kau selingkuh dari Rukia nee-san sehingga dia pergi!"

"A-apa? Selingkuh? Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarnya, hah?"

"Sudah tak perlu berbohong, Ichigo. Kasihan sekali Rukia nee-san, pasti ia sedih sekali. Mengapa juga ia memilih shinigami bodoh ini sebagai pacarmu?"

"KOON! AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!"

"Lalala, Ichigo selingkuh, Ichigo selingkuh, Ichigo playboy.."

"Kurang ajar kau, Kon! Akan ku buat kau merasakan pahitnya neraka!" Ichigo mengambil Kon dan menempelkannya di bawah closet dengan selotip.

"Mmm! Mmmm, mmm!

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Kon?"

"Mmmm!!!"

"Selamat menikmati neraka buatankuu~!" Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Kon di toilet.

"Aduh! Perutku sakit sekali, aku harus segera ke toilet!" Isshin masuk ke toilet untuk..kalian tahu kan?

"Mmmmmmm!!!!" Kon pun harus menghadapi bau yang terlalu sedap itu..

* * *

**Morning, Karakura High School.**

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime 'menyambut' Ichigo di pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, ohayou Inoue-san."

"Loooh? Di mana Kuchiki-san? Biasanya ia selalu bersamamu."

"Dia sudah pindah, ke rumah Urahara. Jadi aku tidak berangkat bersamanya lagi."

"Sejak kapan? Untuk apa ia pindah? Apa ia merasa bosan? Atau, kau sering mengganggunya hingga ia tidak tahan. Ah, mungkin ia hanya mengganti suasana, bukan begitu Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime menghujani Ichigo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akhirnya ia jawab sendiri.

"Salah semua! Ia pergi untuk membantu Yoruichi-san mengurus anaknya yang bernama..mmm..HAJIKO!" Pikun sekali ya Ichigo ini.. –dibakar Ichigo FC-

"Hajiko? Mungkin Hajime maksudmu?" Orihime mengoreksi pernyataan Ichigo.

"Oh, ya, kau benar Inoue." Ichigo memasuki kelasnya dan seperti biasa, Keigo menyambutnya dengan berisik. Mizuiro & Chad hanya memperhatikan sambil geleng-geleng.

"TEPAT WAKTU!" Rukia datang dengan terengah-engah. Rambutnya berantakan ia lumayan berkeringat. Cukup menunjukkan kalau ia habis berlari karena terburu-buru.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san!!" Dan lagi-lagi Orihime 'menyambut' orang yang baru saja sampai di pintu kelas. Mungkin dia berbakat jadi penjaga pintu??

"Ohayou, Inoue." Jawab Rukia. Dengan penampilannya yang tidak berkualitas itu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Hinamori yang baru menghampirinya.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa lelah."

"Mau kuambilkan minum?"

"Ya. Arigatou Momo-chan." Dengan cepat Rukia menghabiskan minuman yang dibawakan Hinamori. Dari tempat duduknya, Ichigo mengamati adik Byakuya yang baru sampai itu. Hanya mengamati dan tidak bertindak apa-apa, karena dia berpikir kalu ia memberikan perhatian pada Rukia, Rukia pasti ke-ge-er-an. Dan prinsip bodoh Ichigo itu hanya akan membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Ayo semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing." Ochi-sensei yang baru datang membuat murid-murid langsung kembali ke habitatnya.

"Hari ini kita akan memilih pasangan untuk kerja kelompok. Pasangan itu ditentukan melalui undian. Setiap murid harus mengambil satu undian di kotak ini. Yang sebelah kanan untuk perempuan dan yang sebelah kiri untuk laki-laki." Selesai penjelasan dari Ochi-sensei, semua murid bergantian mengambil undian itu dan hasil undian tersebut yaitu..

**1. Orihime & Ichigo**

"Wah, Kurosaki-kun, nomor kita sama! Aku berpasangan denganmu." Orihime menghampiri Ichigo dan menunjukkan nomornya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

**2. Renji & Rukia**

"Yo, Rukia. Aku berpasangan denganmu." Siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Renji. Di dalam hatinya ia sedang bersorak-sorak, berpesta atau apalah merayakan kebetulan –yang menurutnya- menyenangkan ini, sangat menyenangkan.

"Ah iya. Ini akan jadi menarik!"

-blush- "I-iya, kuharap.."

**3. Hitsugaya & Hinamori**

-blush- "A-apa kau mendapat nomor 3, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori terlihat gugup menanyakannya.

"Ya, ada apa memangnya, Hinamori?"

-blush- "Aku juga..mendapat nomor 3.."

-blush- "E-eh? Benarkah itu, Hinamori?" Hinamori menunjukkan kertas undiannya untuk meyakinkan Hitsugaya.

-blush- "Ka-kalau begitu mohon bantuanmu, Hinamori."

-blush- "I-iya." Dan terjadilah reaksi 'blush' yang berulang-ulang dari mereka berdua.

**4. Ikkaku & Yumichika (???)**

"Ikkaku sayangkuuuuu, aku berpasangan denganmuuu." Yumichika menghampiri Ikkaku dengan heboh.

"**HAH? APA?** Jangan bilang kalau kau mengambil undian dari kotak sebelah kanan.." Ikkaku mundur-mundur ketakutan.

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Benar kan?" Jawab Yumichika dengan tampang innocent…

"**BODOOOOHH!!!** Itu untuk perempuan. Aku tahu kau ini setengah-setengah, tapi kau ini **LAKI-LAKI!!**"

"Jangan begituu, terima saja kenyataannya bahwa kau ini pasangankuu~~"

"**TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!**" Ikkaku memasang tampang angker-nya.

"Aww, Ikkaku jangan galak begitu doong~~." Yumichika merayu (?) Ikkaku dengan nada sok manja.

"**YUMICHIKA, KUBUNUH KAU! HEYAAAA~~!!!**" Dan Yumicika langsung kabur secepat kilat.

"Baiklah, semua sudah mengambil nomor masing-masing bukan? Sekarang akan aku umumkan apa tugasnya. Kalian akan membuat tulisan yang bertemakan 'Mimpi-Mimpi & Harapanku'. Berisikan harapan & mimpi kalian dan partner kalian masing-masing. Seminggu dari sekarang tugas tersebut harus sudah selesai dan satu persatu kelompok akan membacakannya di depan kelas. Sekian, ada pertanyaan?" Tidak ada satu murid pun yang mengangkat tangan, menandakan tak ada yang ingin bertanya.

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, kerjakan tugas itu dengan baik. Aku permisi dulu." Ochi-sensei pamit dan keluar dari kelas.

**Break Time, School.**

"Hey, Inoue." Panggil Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Terlihat mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas aneh tadi? Dan di mana kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok di rumahku?"

"Oke, pulang sekolah kan?"

"Yup!"

"Baiklah." Tanggap Ichigo singkat. Rukia yang melihat itu merasa aneh.

'Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Aku tidak mengerti. Hatiku terasa seperti..terluka? Cemburu? TIDAK MUNGKIN!' Rukia menepis pikiran anehnya itu.

'Tapi kenapa? Mengapa sejak aku pindah dia terasa begitu jauh, mengapa? Dan mengapa aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini? Bukankah terasa tenang, tidak berada di dekat makhluk berisik + emosian berkepala oranye itu? Arrghh, semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatku pusing!!' Pikiran Rukia jadi ruwet.

"Hoooiii, Rukiaaaa???" Renji melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia, mencoba untuk meyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya mungkin?

"….." Rukia tak menjawab.

"Rukiaaaaaa?"

"………"

"**RUKIAAAA!!!!**" Renji akhirnya berteriak tepat di kuping Rukia, kesal karena di kacangin terus..

"Hyaaa! A-ada apa, Renji? Kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tahu. Kau ini aneh sekali."

"Eh? Maaf aku tak mendengarmu."

"Kau melamun? Jarang sekali seorang Rukia melamun, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dasar kau ini, aneh." Renji geleng-geleng.

"Yah.." Jawab Rukia singkat.

**After School, Urahara Shop.**

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana, Rukia?" Tanya Renji.

"Kau duluan saja, apa mimpi dan harapanmu?"

"Ngg..yah tentu saja aku ingin menjadi kuat, lebih kuat dari Kuchiki-Taichou & Si-Kepala-Oranye itu. Dan em.."

"Apa?Apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku ingin..melindungi orang yang..aku sayangi.." Blush! Wajah Renji menjadi merah padam seketika sampai tidak bisa dibedakan mana rambut mana wajah..

"Oh, begitu. Khas Renji sekali ya."

"Kalau kau, apa?"

"Aku? Aku ingin membuat nii-sama bangga suatu saat nanti, juga membahagiakannya. Aku akan menunjukkan pada nii-sama kalau aku juga bisa menjadi sekuat dirinya. Mungkin itu saja."

"Sungguh, tak ada yang lain?"

"He-eh." Rukia mengangguk, Renji mendengus kecewa.

"Ada apa, Renji?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Renji lemas.

**Morning, Karakura High School.**

Setiap hari selalu sama. Jarak semakin luas di antara Rukia & Ichigo. Tentu saja itu karena prinsip bodoh mereka berdua. Kalaupun mereka mengobrol, hanya seperlunya saja. Di sisi lain mereka sering memperhatikan kedekatan satu sama lain. Rukia melihat Ichigo semakin dekat dengan Orihime dan sebaliknya, Ichigo melihat hubungan Rukia & Renji semakin dekat.

"Kurasa kita perlu perbaikan di bagian ini, Inoue." Saran Ichigo.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang bagianmu."

"Oh, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Orihime heran.

"Terlalu berlebihan…"

Bagian 'Mimpi & Harapan' Orihime mencapai 4 halaman, sedangkan Ichigo hanya 1 halaman karena ia malas memikirkannya.

"Lohh, ini kan baguus??" Orihime menunjukkan 4 lembar itu yang rapat dengan tulisan sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, sesukamu saja."

"Yeeyy, arigato Kurosaki-kun!!"

"Hhh." Ichigo hanya mendengus pasrah.

Lagi-lagi..Rukia melihat kedekatan mereka. Senang? Tidak. Kesal? Tidak mungkin. Merepotkan sekali ya mengurusi perasaan aneh yang satu ini. Meskipun Rukia mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tetap saja tidak bisa. Mereka sekelas dan tempat duduk mereka juga tak jauh dari tempat duduk Rukia saat ini.

"Ada apa Rukia-chan? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau melamun terus." Tanya Hinamori, menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hinamori."

"Aku lihat kau melamun juga memandangi Kurosaki-kun. Ada apa dengannya?"

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala, sekarang ia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia.

"Kau..menyukainya..?" Tanya Hinamori. Matanya membesar, menanggapi ucapan Hinamori tadi.

"A-apa kau bilang?? Aku? Menyukainya? Tidak Mungkin!" Tepis Rukia.

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri, Ichigo dan Inoue begitu dekat, jadi tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Siapa juga yang mau menyukai orang bodoh, emosian dan aneh itu? Ah, juga keras kepala!"

"Lihat, kau begitu tahu tentang dirinya."

"Apa benar?"

"Ya, sayangnya yang kau sebutkan tadi hanya keburukannya saja. Mungkin kau tahu sisi baiknya tapi tidak menyadarinya?"

'Sisi baik? Ichigo mempunyai sisi baik? Tidak mungkin!' Batin Rukia.

"Errr..mungkin ini sedikit rumit ya?"

"Ya, cinta itu rumit, Rukia-chan."

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau dan..orang yang di sana." Rukia menunjuk orang pendek berambut putih yang juga jenius!

"A-a-apa maksudmu, Rukia-chan?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan. Seorang Hinamori Momo sedang jatuh cinta dengan juara kelas yang diidolakan semua cewek di sekolah ini, yaitu Hit-," Hinamori segera membungkam mulut Rukia agar ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu.

"Sshht! Diam Rukia-chan! Nanti ada yang dengar.." Rona merah pada wajah Hinamori sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Dan juga satu kelompok dengannya adalah suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, yang pastinya membuat iri cewek satu sekolah.," Rukia kembali menggoda Hinamori.

"Ya, kebetulan yang aneh.."

"Tapi kau senang kan? Ya kaan?" Hinamori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hhh, bagaimana kau ini, tadi menceramahiku soal cinta itu blablabla, sekarang malah kau sendiri yang kewalahan menghadapinya." Hinamori manyun mendengar pernyataan Rukia. Tapi, ia akui itu memang benar.

* * *

**vira**: "Selesai juga chap. 1, tadinya mau bikin one-shot tapi idenya ngembang (emangnya kue?) jadi gini deh.."

**Uryuu**: "Kok gue ga muncul sih?"

**vira**: "Males munculin elo.."

**Uryuu**: "Apa?! Kubunuh kau author sialan!!"

**vira**: "Ehh?? Waah jangaan!! Iya kok entar muncul (kalo sempet) di next chapter! Enggak janji sih.."

**Uryuu**: "Awas aja gue ga muncul, gue bawa pasukan buat ngebunuh lo entar!"

**vira**: "Yah tergantung mood aja deh ya. Oh ya please review! Gamau review ya nggak apa-apa.."

**Uryuu**: "Jangan di review kalo gue ga muncul…" -dikeroyok-


	2. Can Save You Part 1

**Love is ?**

**Chapter 2. Can Save You Part 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Love is ? © Nahoko Hitori**

**Shiro-chan is Hinamori's (I think) not mine.. *sob***

**Summary: Membuatmu bingung? Ya itu benar. Tapi ia juga bisa melindungimu. Sorry, bad at summary X(**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, HitsuHina, IshiHime, UlquiHime**

*******

Hari sudah senja, matahari mulai terbenam. Waktunya anak-anak Karakura High School untuk pulang ke rumah. "Hinamori-chan, Kuchiki-san, mau pulang bersama?" Orihime berlari mendekati Hinamori dan Rukia. Rukia mengangguk menandakan ia mengiyakan ajakan Orihime. Begitu pula dengan Hinamori, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas dari Ochi-sensei? Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikannya?" Orihime membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah hampir selesai, tinggal finishing." Jawab Rukia.

"Kamu gimana, Hinamori?" tanya Orihime.

"Ah, belum. Harusnya dikerjakan hari ini, tapi kelihatannya Hitsugaya-kun terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS nya. Jadi aku membiarkannya untuk mengurus kepentingannya dulu."

"Benar juga, ketua OSIS pasti sibuk. Apalagi di sekolah kita yang serba merepotkan, hhh.." keluh Rukia.

Selama perjalanan mereka terus membicarakan tentang sekolah. Hinamori yang berbeda arah dengan Rukia dan Orihime pun berpisah jalan. "Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, hati-hati di jalan ya." Orihime dan Rukia mengangguk. Tak lama, sekumpulan anak perempuan yang tampak cantik dan memang populer di Karakura High School mencegat Hinamori.

"Kau kah yang bernama Hinamori Momo? Yang satu kelompok dengan Hitsugaya?" tanya mereka.

"A-ah, i-iya. Ada urusan apa denganku?" Hinamori terlihat ketakutan menjawabnya. Mereka terlihat berunding dan berbisik-bisik.

"Apa kau ini kekasih nya Hitsugaya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

-blush- "Bu-bukan! Kami hanya berteman saja." Hinamori membantah pernyataan tersebut.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi." ajak seseorang yang kelihatannya paling populer dan berkuasa yang bernama Mika. Mereka pun meninggalkan Hinamori.

'Siapa orang-orang itu?' batin Hinamori. Seakan membangunkan pikiran Hanamori, handphone nya berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari…Hitsugaya. Hinamori terkejut, dengan segera ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Ah, moshi-moshi, Hinamori. Apa kau sudah pulang duluan? Bukannya kita akan mengerjakan tugas Ochi-sensei? Aku mencarimu ke seluruh bagian sekolah tapi tidak ketemu juga." ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada khawatir.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun. Tadi aku melihatmu sedang rapat OSIS dan kelihatannya kau terlihat sibuk, jadi aku pulang. Lagipula kau akan kelelahan jika harus mengejakannya hari ini juga. Bisa-bisa kau akan sakit." jelas Hinamori.

"Hhh, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisiku. Tapi, terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku."

-blush- "E-eh? Tak perlu berterimakasih, Hitsugaya-kun. Kita ini teman kan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan teman sewajarnya."

"Hanya teman ya?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara kecil.

"Apa yang baru kau katakan, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Lupakan. Baiklah hati-hati di jalan, Hinamori." Hitsugaya menutup telponnya. Suara terakhir itu..terdengar tulus sekali.

"Hinamori.." gumam Hitsugaya.

***

**Morning, Karakura High School**

Pagi hari tiba, tak terasa. Beberapa kelas pun sudah dipenuhi murid-murid yang rajin untuk datang pagi. Begitu pula Ichigo, murid rajin kita yang satu ini sudah datang dan menemukan Hitsugaya yang terkapar di meja. "Oi, Toushirou!" panggil Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan tampang kecewa ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di antara dua tangannya di meja.

"Kok ngeliatnya gitu sih?" keluh Ichigo kesal. Merasa dicuekin sama Hitsugaya.

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok. Kirain siapa gitu." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Emangnya dikira siapa hah? Hinamori?" tanya Ichigo. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya membangunkan kepalanya plus dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa katamu, Kurosaki?!! Oh ya dan jangan panggil aku Toushirou, Hitsugaya-taichou demo!"

"Ini kan di dunia manusia bukan di Soul Society. Ngapain manggil pake taichou segala? Tapi bener kan emang lagi nunggu Hinamori?" goda Ichigo. Muka Hitsugaya udah kayak lobster rebus. "Eh itu Rukia. Lho? Rukia sama Renji!" kata Hitsugaya. Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang bereaksi cepat, ia menoleh ke pintu dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Kamu ketipu, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya tersenyum puas tetap dengan gaya cool-nya. "Sialaaaaaaaan!!!" Ichigo teriak sampai orang-orang di depan gerbang sekolah mendengarnya dan kaget.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia benar-benar datang bersama Hinamori. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hinamori yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Emm, Hinamori, bagaimana dengan tugas kita?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hari ini kau ada rapat lagi kan?" Hinamori balik bertanya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa digantikan oleh Ishida." Hitsugaya tahu pasti wakil ketua OSIS, Ishida Uryuu mau menggantikannya. Ishida paling tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas OSIS.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ya, aku yakin. Kalu tidak, tugas ini tidak akan pernah selesai bukan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Tapi tunggu aku dulu ya, aku mau minta izin pada pengurus OSIS lainnya sepulang sekolah nanti." Hinamori membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Arigatou, Hinamori." Hitsugaya kembali ke tempatnya dan di sana ada Ichigo yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau memang menunggu Hinamori!" ejek Ichigo.

"Diam kau! Aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal tugas Ochi-sensei tahu!"

"Yah mula-mula mengerjakan tugas bersama dan…" Muka Hitsugaya berkerut marah. "KUROSAKIIIII!!!!" Ichigo lari mencari perlindungan darurat.

**After School.**

Hitsugaya pergi ke ruang OSIS dan disana sudah ada Orihime, Ishida dan anggota OSIS lainnya. "Gomennasai, aku tidak bisa mengikuti rapat kali ini. Gomen.." Hitsugaya membungkuk minta maaf. Semuanya hanya tersenyum. "Tak apa, Hitsugaya-san. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras selama ini. Hari ini biar aku yang menggantikanmu." kata Ishida. Yang lain mengangguk. "Arigatou!" jawab Hitsugaya singkat, ia langsung berlari keluar gerbang untuk menemui Hinamori.

"Gomen ne, kau menunggu lama ya?" tanya Hitsugaya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan keringat berjatuhan. Hinamori mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyeka keringat Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau sendiri, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…" jawab Hinamori.

"Aku sendiri juga tak apa. Biar aku saja yang menyekanya sendiri, kau tidak perlu repot." Hinamori memberikan sapu tangan itu dan Hitsugaya mengambilnya dan menyeka keringatnya. "Ah, Hinamori, bolehkah aku membawa sapu tangan ini? Aku ingin mencucinya, tidak enak jika aku membiarkan sapu tanganmu kotor." Hinamori mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita jalan, Hitsugaya-kun" ajak Hinamori. "Ya.." jawab Hitsugaya.

Dari kejauhan, sekumpulan anak perempuan yang kemarin mencegat Hinamori memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia.." kata salah seorang anggota. Ia bersiap untuk mengejar Hitnamori dan melabraknya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Mika. "Jangan, jangan sampai besok dan kejutan akan dimulai.." Mika tersenyum licik. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

***

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian!" ucap Ishida kepada anggota OSIS lainnya. Mereka semua bersiap untuk pulang. Saat Orihime melangkah keluar, Ishida memanggilnya. "Inoue-san, hari sudah mulai gelap. Tidak baik jika perempuan pulang sendiri, mau kuantar?" ajak Ishida. "Tidak usah, Ishida-kun. Nanti aku akan merepotkanmu." tolak Orihime. Tapi Ishida khawatir dan berusaha membujuk Inoue, dan Inoue pun menerima tawaran baik Ishida itu. Saat di lantai 2 Ishida meminta Inoue menunggu karena bukunya ketinggalan di kelas dan ia harus mengambilnya. Inoue mengangguk setuju dan menunggu Ishida.

Selagi menunggu, Orihime kaget. Sebuah jalan hitam terbuka di depannya. Dan muncul lah orang yang sudah taka sing lagi baginya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Onna." Orihime ketakutan, di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba muncul Espada No.4 yang dulu telah membawanya ke hadapan Aizen. Ya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. "Ma-mau apa kau kesini? Apa kau mau menangkapku lagi? Kali ini aku tidak mau!"

**TBC**

**Ishida: **"Yeee gue akhirnya muncul jugaaaa *theme song we're the champion & sweet victory nya spongebob*

**Nahoko**: "Ya, ya, ya."

**Ichigo**: "Nah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Inoue?"

**Rukia**: "Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya!"

**Nahoko**: "Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek!"

**Ishida**: "Karena gue udah muncul, silakan review!" *disorakin*


	3. Can Save You Part 2

Moshi-moshi minna-san!

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, sebenarnya ada kesalahan dalam fic saya ini. Dalam fic ini tidak ada pairing utama, singkatnya ini fic multi pairing. Di chapter 1 saya kasih pair IchiRuki karena chapter itu memang fokusnya ke IchiRuki. Chapter 2 saya kasih pair HitsuHina, alasannya sama kayak di chapter 1 :) Dan mungkin nanti ada chapter yang fokusnya ke pair yang lain. Jadi saya minta maaf atas kebodohan saya ini ^^ harap maklum. Gomennasai!! Oh ya entah kenapa dan bagaimana ada dialog yang hilang di chapter 1 jadi kerasa ga nyambung *mukul mukul kepala sendiri* tapi udah di edit kok! Dan arigatou buat yang udah review : **Yumemiru reirin, BakaMirai, miyu-meong, Tie-manganiac-bgt, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, Fujishiro Minami, Cho-senpai, Quinsi Vinsis,** **Karin Hanazono**, **Danitachikoi & himecchama** :) Arigatou minna!

* * *

**Love is ?**

**Chapter 3. Can Save You Part 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Love is ? © Nahoko Hitori**

**Kalo Bleach punya saya, saya nikahin HitsuHina, GinRan & IchiRuki XDD *ditendang***

**Summary: Membuatmu bingung? Ya itu benar. Tapi ia juga bisa melindungimu. Part 2**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: IchiRuki, HitsuHina, IshiHime**

**Maaf kalo aneh, OOC, dsb...  
**

**

* * *

**

Orihime terkejut, sungguh-sungguh terkejut sekaligus takut. Apakah Ulquiorra akan membawanya lagi ke hadapan Aizen? Pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiran Orihime saat ini. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi terasa tertahan oleh sesuatu. "Kau terlihat ketakutan sekali." Ujar Ulquiorra. Orihime diam tak menjawab. Ia yakin Ulquiorra sudah tahu apa alasannya ia menjadi begitu ketakutan.

Orihime memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, mencoba mencari Ishida. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra sudah ada di belakangnya. "Tenang, aku datang ke sini bukan karena perintah Aizen-sama. Aku tak akan membawamu." Bisik Ulquiorra di telinga Orihime. Ia menolehke belakang dan wajah Ulquiorra tepat di hadapannya saat ini, dekat sekali. "La-lalu, untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Orihime. "Kunjungan, mungkin." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Orihime tak menyangka jawaban itu akan keluar dari seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Dalam sekejap Orihime sudah ada dalam rangkulan Ishida yang mencoba menghindarkan Orihime dari Ulquiorra. "Apa maumu?" tanya Ishida. "Aku tidak ada maksud jahat datang kesini, tadi sudah kubilang. Aku hanya berkunjung." jawab Ulquiorra. "Huh, pasti itu hanya alasanmu saja bukan? Kau orang yang pernah membawa Inoue-san untuk kepentingan Aizen. Tidak mungkin kau tidak ada maksud jahat." Kata Ishida. "Terserah padamu, mau percaya atau tidak." jawab Ulquiorra. Setelah itu ia langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida. Orihime mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja Ishida-kun. Terima kasih." Orihime tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Ishida. Lalu mereka memilih untuk langsung pulang, khawatir kalau-kalau masih ada anak buah Aizen yang berkeliaran di sekolah.

* * *

Rukia berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah, tak mengacuhkan peraturan yang melarang untuk berlarian di koridor. Ia sangat ingin pulang saat ini! Ia lelah mengerjakan tugas tambahan yang diberikan guru bahasa inggris karena saat pelajaran tadi ia tertidur. Ia terusberlari dan akhirnya sampai di rak tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Ia mengganti sepatunya dan berniat pulang.

Saat ia akan melangkah, terdengar suara tawa seseorang di belakangnya. Rukia terkejut. "Hei, kau shinigami yang pernah membekukanku seenaknya bukan?" tanya orang itu. "Aku kan hanya ingin menolong Ichigo, apa salahnya?" jawab Rukia. "Tentu saja SALAH! Kau hanya menganggu pertarungan kami saja, kau tahu?" orang itu berjalan mendekati Rukia. "Jangan mencoba melukaiku, Grimmjow. Atau kau yang akan terluka!" ancam Rukia. Grimmjow tak memperdulikannya. "Dimana pacarmu yang tersayang itu, hah?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengangkat dagu Rukia. "Memangnya siapa yang mau memberitahumu! Dan asal kau tahu dia bukan pacarku!" tegas Rukia. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku." Grimmjow berjalan menjauh dari Rukia. "Apa yang akankau lakukan?! Jangan mencoba untuk mencarinya lagi!" Rukia benar-benar takut jika nanti Grimmjow akan bertarung lagi dengan Ichigo. "Tidak, tidak sekarang. Aku tidak punya selera untuk bertarung saat ini. Sampai jumpa, nona." Grimmjow menghilang meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. "Cih." gumam Rukia.

**Morning, Karakura High School.**

"Haaaahh, 3 hari lagi tugasnya dikumpulin nih. Mana harus dibaca di depan kelas pula. Merepotkan." keluh Ichigo. Renji memandang dengan tatapan kasian-deh-lo. Ichigo yang menyadarinya langsung membalas, "Bukannya di kasih dukungan kek apa kek. Dasar nanas." kata Ichigo. "Entar kubawain pasukan monyet buat dukung ente. Puas, Mr. Orange?" kata Renji. Ichigo membalas dengan pandangan yang tidak berkualitas.

"Heh, bisa diem ga sih kalian berdua? Berisik." kata Hitsugaya dengan tampang cool. "Oh ya, kalo Hitsugaya-san udah ngerjain tugasnya Ochi-sensei belum?" tanya Renji. "Udah, baru kemarin." Jawab Hitsugaya. "Iya, Toushirou baru ngerjain berduaan sama Hinamori, ya kan?" sindir Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya menjadi merah seluruhnya. "E-eh, diem kamu, Kurosaki!" kata Hitsugaya. "Wah, Hitsugaya-san nakal nih ya." Renji ikut-ikutan. Hitsugaya menjadi bulan-bulanan Ichigo & Renji. "**AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!**" teriak Hitsugaya stress.

Tak lama kemudian, Mika dan teman-temannya datang ke kelas II-3, kelasnya Ichigo dkk. Mika, anak kelas III-5 yang berparas cantik dan berambut keriting panjang itu berhasil menarik perhatian semua anak laki-laki di kelas II-3 kecuali Hitsugaya. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang juga modis, mereka semua terlihat sangat populer. "Eh eh itu Mika anak kelas III-5 kan? Yang jadi idola satu sekolah ini." tanya Renji. "Iya bener tuh. Ngapain ya dia ke kelas kita?" tanya Ichigo. "Hhh, dasar kalian semua ini rendah sekali." Kata Hitsugaya. "Eh dia nyamperin Hinamori tuh." kata Ikkaku yang baru datang. Hitsugaya yang tadinya sedang membaca buku dan tidak memperdulikan Mika dkk langsung menoleh ke arahHinamori. 'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' batin Hitsugaya curiga.

"Hinamori Momo." panggil Mika sopan. Spontan Hinamori menoleh dan melihat Mika dkk. Sejak tadi ia mengobrol dengan Rukia sehingga tidak menyadari keributan karena kedatangan Mika. "A-ah, ya. Ada apa?" jawab Hinamori gugup. "Begini, kami ingin minta bantuanmu. Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" tanya salah seorang teman Mika. "Eh, emm baiklah." Jawab Hinamori. "Siapa mereka?" bisik Rukia. "Entahlah. Kemarin lusa ia sempat menemuiku." Jawab Hinamori. "Tidak apa nih kau pergi sendirian? Aku ikut ya!" pinta Rukia khawatir. "Tidak usah Rukia-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Hinamori menenangkan. Hinamori pun pergi bersama Mika dkk.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Hinamori. "Sebenarnya ada seorang teman kami yang terkunci di toilet. Kami sudah mencari petugas sekolah tapi tak ketemu juga. Aku minta bantuanmu untuk mendobrak pintu bersama kami. Bisakah?" tanya Mika. "Tapi kenapa aku? Bukankah kita juga belum kenal dekat?" kata Hinamori. "Karena kau terlihat baik hati." Jawab Mika sambil tersenyum. Sampailah mereka di toilet perempuan. "Dimana teman kalian yang terkunci itu?" tanya Hinamori. "Itu, di toilet sana." jawab Mika sambil menunjuk toilet yang paling pojok. Hinamori berjalan menuju toilet itu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. "Loh, tidak ter-," Hinamori melihat seorang teman Mika yang sudah siap dengan gunting di tangannya. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinamori. "INI yang akan kulakukan!" teman Mika yang bernama Aoi itu mendekati Hinamori dan menggerai rambut Hinamori paksa. Rambutnya yang berwana coklat itu dipotong tak beraturan. Dari belakang Mika, sudah siap dengan ember berisi air di tangannya. "Sepertinya rambut indahmu itu perlu dibasahi ya?" ujar Mika licik. "Jangaaaaaan!!!!" Hinamori tertunduk ketakutan. Tapi…

**BRRUUSSHH**

"Hah, makanya jangan sok ya mendekati Hitsugaya-sama! Dan itu aki-," Mika terkejut, tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Di depan matanya, bukanlah Hinamori yang kebasahan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, tapi HITSUGAYA! "Maaf aku terlambat, Hinamori." ujar Hitsugaya lembut. "A-ah, hi-hitsugaya-sama.." Mika ketakutan, takut akan dibenci Hitsugaya. "Hi-hitsugaya-kun…" kata Hinamori. "Apa yang kalian lakukan HAH?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Mika dkk. "Ka-kami hanya…" Mika kebingungan, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. "Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada kepala sekolah." ucap Hitsugaya. "Jangan! Kami mohon jangan laporkan kami! Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu? Kami akan dimusuhi dan dibenci!" pinta Mika. "Iya, kami mohon Hitsugaya-sama, jangan laporkan pada kepala sekolah.." Aoi ikut memohon. "Hitsugaya-kun, kasihan mereka. Maafkan saja ya?" pinta Hinamori. "Tidak." jawab Hitsugaya. "Kami mohon, Hitsugaya-sama!" kali ini Mika sampai berlutut memohon, begitu pula teman-temannya. "Hitsugaya-kun…" gumam Hinamori. "Apa kalian tahu yang kalian lakukan itu SALAH! Aku akan tetap melaporkan kalian. Itu akibatnya jika kalian mencoba melukai orang yang berarti bagiku!" ucap Hitsugaya lantang. Mika dkk terkejut. Wajah Hinamori merona merah, tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hitsugaya. "Ta-tapi, Hitsugaya-sama..!" Hitsugaya tak mengacuhkan perkataan Mika. "Ayo, Hinamori." ajak Hitsugaya. "I-iya." Hinamori merasa sangat bingung. Apa maksud perkataan Hitsugaya tadi? Apakah yang dikatakannya itu sungguhan? "Hei, ayo masuk." ajak Hitsugaya. Hinamori yang sejak tadi melamun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Ia segera mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan Hitsugaya. Dikeringkannya rambut silver teman kecilnya itu dengan gugup. "Kalau kau merasa keberatan biar aku sendiri saja yang mengeringkannya." Hitsugaya menyadari tangan Hinamori yang gemetar. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena apa? "Ti-tidak, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku tidak keberatan."

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "A-aku.." ucap mereka bersamaan. "Kau duluan." kata Hitsugaya. "Tidak kau saja." balas Hinamori. Mereka terus berdebat tentang siapa yang harus menyelesaikan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu. Hitsugaya mengalah pada Hinamori yang tidak biasanya keras kepala. "Baiklah. A-aku, yang aku katakan tadi itu sungguh-sungguh, Hinamori. Jadi..apa tanggapanmu?" Wajah mereka berdua merah padam saat ini. Hinamori tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Ia senang sekali saat ini.

"Hinamori! Kau baik-baik saja kan?!!" Rukia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan melihat di sana ada Hitsugaya & Hinamori. "Hehehe, maaf mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja yaaa." Rukia nyengir gede dan langsung lari terbirit-birit agar tidak menganggu mereka. "A-ah, Hitsugaya-kun, aku…" Hinamori tak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan sekarang. "Hitsugaya-kun, daisuki…" ucap Hinamori gugup. "Be-benarkah itu, Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori mengangguk, matanya terpejam gugup. Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori. "Arigatou, Hinamori.." Hinamori membalas pelukan Hitsugaya dan tersenyum.

**After School**

"Hinamori pulang bareng Hitsugaya, Inoue ada rapat OSIS lagi. Pulang sendiri deh. Hhhh." keluh Rukia. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang mengganggunya, ia seperti dituntun insting dan berjalan menuju halaman bagian pojok sekolah. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Rukia.

Dan benar saja, disana sudah ada Grimmjow. "Untuk apa lagi kau datang kemari, hah?" tanya Rukia ketus. "Aku? Hahaha, tentu saja aku ingin bertarung dengan Ichigo! Saat ini aku sangat ingin bertarung. Beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow. Rukia diam, ia berharap Ichigo sudah pulang ke rumahnya. "Hei, kenapa diam saja? BERITAHU AKU! Atau kau yang ingin kubunuh?" ancam Grimmjow. "Hah! Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Rukia. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow sudah ada tepat di hadapan Rukia, ia mendekatkan zanpakutounya ke leher Rukia. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu!" Grimmjow bersiap untuk menebas leher Rukia. Rukia terpejam pasrah. 'Biarlah, toh Ichigo tak akan celaka.' batin Rukia.

"Hentikan, Grimmjow!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ichigo. "Muncul juga kau rupanya. Ayo kita mulai petarungan kita!" tantang Grimmjow. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" seru Ichigo. "Bankai lagi hah? Tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Grimmjow. Rukia hanya bisa terpaku melihat keduanya terus bertarung. Ia ingin sekali membantu Ichigo! Tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Di tengah pertarungan, keduanya sudah terluka parah dan sama-sama merasa lelah.

"Grimmjow." Panggil Ulquiorra yang baru datang. "Jangan menganggu, Ulquiorra!" perintah Grimmjow. "Aizen-sama menyuruh kita untuk kembali." kata Ulquiorra. "Cih! Kenapa di saat begini! Baiklah sekarang terpaksa kita sudahi pertarungan kita, Ichigo. Jika kita bertemu lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku! Hahahahaha!" Grimmjow mengikuti Ulquiorra dan mereka menghilang. "Sialan.." ujar Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. "Baka! Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau terluka parah! Seharusnya tadi kau lari saja dan biarkan aku mati!" teriak Rukia marah. "Kau.. Dasar, bukannya berterimakasih malah memarahiku. Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati karena melindungiku. Itu tidak keren tahu." keluh Ichigo lemah. "Sekarang aku akan membawamu pulang!" Rukia membantu Ichigo berjalan sampai ke rumah Ichigo.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya, Ichigo." kata Rukia. "Tu-tunggu, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo. "Tak bisakah kau menginap di sini, satu hari saja?" pinta Ichigo. "Hahaha, benar kan kau akan merindukanku setelah aku pindah?" kata Rukia puas. "Ya…" kata Ichigo pelan. Rukia yang mendengarnya terkejut dan wwajahnya sedikit memerah. "Ba-baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan piker yang macam-macam ya! Aku mau menginap disini karena aku takut Grimmjow akan datang lagi untuk membunuhmu!" kata Rukia. Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Itu berarti, kau…mengkhawatirkaku bukan?" goda Ichigo. "Ti-tidak! Tapi.. Ah sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" Rukia tidak maumengakuinya. "Dasar..keras kepala.." gumam Ichigo.

**KRRIIINGGG**

"Moshi-moshi." jawab Yoruichi.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san. Ini aku Rukia. Aku akan menginap di rumah Ichigo untuk semalam. Boleh kan?" pinta Rukia

"Hmmm, yah baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu ya."

"Hai, arigatou Yoruichi-san!" Rukia menutup pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Yoruichi?" tanya Urahara.

"Rukia menelepon, dia minta izin menginap di rumah Ichigo. Aku sedikt khawatir.." ujar Yoruichi.

"Tenang saja, mereka itu kan sudah besar pasti bisa menjaga diri." kata Urahara sambil merangkul Yoruichi. Yoruichi menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi Urahara.

* * *

**Night, Hinamori's Room.**

"Hhhh." Hinamori bungung apa yang harus dilakukan pada rambutnya yang kini tidak teratur. Aoi memotong rambutnya secara membabi buta, tak peduli hasil akhirnya nanti. Sekarang rambutnya terlalu pendek untuk dicepol. "Aha!" Hinamori langsung mendapat ide bagus. Ia segera mencari gunting dan apa yang dilakukan Hinamori pada rambutnya?

**Morning, Kurosaki's House.**

"Cepat, Ichigo! Kalau tidak nanti kita akan terlambat tahu!" omel Rukia. "Iya iya tunggu sebentar. Nah aku sudah siap! Kau ini ga sabaran banget sih!" kata Ichigo. "Biar. Lagipula kau ini ngapain sih? Kok lama banget. Dandan ya?" ejek Rukia. "Enak saja kau! Sudahlah ayo berangkat!" Mereka berdua pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Hahaha, Ichigo tukang dandan!" ejek Rukia di tengah perjalanan sambil berjalan mundur. "Diam kau! Kau tahu, kau sudah 9 kali mengejekku seperti itu selama perjalanan!" omel Ichigo. "Kalau begitu akan kubuat kesepuluh kalinya. Ichigo tukang dan-," Rukia tersandung, tapi dengan cepat Ichigo menangkapnya. "Aww." rintih Ichigo yang menjadi alas mendarat Rukia. "Kau ini gimana sih, baka! Makanya jangan jalan mundur sambil mengejekku, kualat kan sekarang!" omel Ichigo lagi. "Errr, Ichigo kau bisa melepasku sekarang.." kata Rukia yang lengannya dicengkram oleh Ichigo. "A-ah. Gomen ne.." Lagi-lagi wajah Rukia memanas, kali ini Ichigo juga. "A-ayo kita jalan lagi!" ajak Rukia mengalihkan keadaan.

**Karakura High School.**

Renji datang lebih awal dari biasanya dan melihat Ichigo sudah datang. Renji pun menghampiri Ichigo. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali bertengkar kecil. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Hitsugaya datang. Renji dan Ichigo yang sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tentu tak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Hah, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk 'menyiksa' Hitsugaya.

"Ehem, eh Ichigo ada anak kecil yang udah pacaran loh." kata Renji. "Wah iya bener tuh. Ajaran siapa tuh ya?" balas Ichigo. "Tau deh. Bandel banget ya nih anak satu. Ckck." Kata Renji sambil melirik Hitsugaya. "Eeeeeeh, Nanas dan Jeruk, diem aja kalian!" kata Hitsugaya. "Biarin jeruk daripada anak kecil! Hahahaha." kata Ichigo puas. "Anak kecil kan belum boleh pacaran tauuuu." Renji ikutan lagi. "**AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!**" teriak Hitsugaya stress untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**TBC**

**Ishida: **"Wah gue keren bet dah tuh!"

**All**: (memandang dengan pandangan jijik)

**Ishida**: (terpuruk di pojokan)

**Hitsugaya**: "AAARRRGHHH! Gue stresss!!"

**Renji & Ichigo**: "HAHAHAHA" (puas)

**Nahoko**: "Okeh! Ini balesan buat yang review!"

**- Fujishiro Minami: **Nih udah updateee, karoru-chan :D gomen, aku update duluan X( *sujud sembah*

**- Yumemiru reirin**: Gomen ne, berhubung saya suka sama UlquiHime jadi pairnya saya buat begitu hehehe *nyengir*

**- BakaMirai **: Enggak kok ga ganti, lebih jelasnya liat penjelasan saya di atas yaa.

**- Cho-senpai**: makasih atas sarannya ya cho-senpai :D

**- Quinsi Vinsis**: Ya betul, Shiro-chan memang populer. Huaa Shiro-chan loovee youuu *ngejar Shiro-chan*

**- Black-Cat-Yoruichi**: Hahaha kasian Ulquiorra dibuang. Ulqui, Ulquiorraaa *nyari Ulquiorra di tempat sampah*

**- Karin Hanazono**: Hehehe makasih, Karin :) wah Inoue banyak yang ga suka ya, makanya jangan suka sama Ichigo. Sama Ishida aja ya tuh kasian dia jomblo ck *dilempar Ishida*

**-** **miyu-meong & Tie-manganiac-banget**: arigatou!! :DD

- **Danitachikoi**: angsty? kalo ini angsty bukan? saya masih ga gitu ngerti yang kayak gituan hehehe *ditabok*

- **himecchama**: mereka emang kawaaaaiiii~ aah! Ulquiorra kapan kau keluar dari tempat sampah?? *dihajar Ulquiorra*

**Nahoko**: "Maaf kalo balesnya singkat, saya gatau mau bales apa." -_-

**Ishida**: "Silahkan review kalo mau, ga mau ya bagus." *digetok Nahoko*


End file.
